


Melting the Ice

by fujoshikoi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I Tried to Write Smut, Jealous Katsuki Yuuri, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Sorry tumblr, i think, try is the operative word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: What's Yuuri's problem? Victor wants to know. What is this feeling? Yuuri wants to understand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot for Yuri on Ice - Victuri and this is my contribution to this Hell fandom when only 5 episodes were available and where they make people wait every Holy Wednesday for an update~  
> This is a fluff for me but … it could be NSFW too? I’m not sure.. you decide when you read it. This is a sinful post so read at your own riks~

Yuuri ran. Yuuri ran all the way to Ice Castle because he was late – again. To be honest, he had a good reason to be late. Last night he called his friend and rink mate Phichit via skype and they had a very interesting conversation that he went as far as locking his door and using his earphones. He just couldn’t let a mistake happen – not when their topic is the naked guy sleeping right next door to his own – his coach, Victor. Last time they saw Phichit was at China where they fought – he already mentioned it once when they were still in China that he noticed a different bond between Yuuri and Victor – one that is beyond what coach-student or even male friendship looks like – they seem closer and bordering the lovers’ line. At that time, they were both pressured by their own routines that he forgot about it until Phichit brought it up again last night.

Yuuri shook a little as he stopped in front of the door and breathe in before he pushed the doors open and let himself in. While he neared the back room to get his stuff, he thought back about what Phichit told him last night.

 

_FLASHBACK_

_“Think about it man! Seriously!” Phichit insisted as Yuuri tried to brush him off again as he said, “I don’t know man… whatever you’re saying… I don’t… recognize it… these signs you keep talking about” but Phichit wouldn’t let the idea go as he almost yelled at him, “DUDE! How dense can you get?!! I wasn’t the only one who noticed you know… even Celestino – ” he stopped as he noticed Yuuri tense a little as he continued “Even Celestino thought the same thing – I mean, no judgment of course. In fact… ” he paused as if stopping himself until Yuuri’s curiosity got the better of him as he asked, “In fact… what?” and Yuuri saw Phichit’s eyes dart from side to side as he noticed a slight tinge of pink in his friends face as he looked directly at him and spoke, “In fact… we thought you guys looked good together” before realizing his mistake and he stutteringly added, “Of – of course as… umm… as a couple… but if you’re not… well… that’s cool too… we’re just  saying… you guys looked THAT close…”_

_FLASHBACK END_

 

He hadn’t slept since, until he heard the voice of her mom outside his room indicating that it’s almost three in the morning and it’s time for his parents to go to the market. He slept with thoughts of Victor and how he gives the warmest of hugs and those times when Yuuri watches Victor sleep and have an urge to lick Victor’s lips – just to see if they taste as good as it looks.

“Ugh. Why do I have to remember THAT now?!” Yuuri asked himself as he finished stretching and wearing his practice gear he took his blades and walked out of the room towards the rink when he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Victor casually laughing and looking like he’s having fun with, “Minami?” he asked out loud and that’s when Victor and Minami turned around and saw a red-faced Yuuri but before they were able to greet him, Yuuri went towards their direction and without further ado, hugged Victor as fiercely and as possessively as he could. Right now, he is so full of _something_ he couldn’t explain but he’s sure that it started to fill up the moment he saw Victor having fun with someone else other than him.

“Yu – Yuuri… good morning” he heard Victor said as he started to loosen his grip of him but before he let go, he breathe in Victor’s scent as he mumbled, “sorry… I needed to calm down” which confused Victor but before the latter could ponder about it, Yuuri turned to Minami as he smiled sweetly at the poor boy and said, “Did I interrupt your talk with MY coach-slash-friend-slash-roommate Victor?” but Minami saw the anger through his idols’ smile and was too scared that when he opened his mouth to speak, his voice wouldn’t come out so he just closed them and opted to shake his head in response which lessened whatever ill-feelings Yuuri had earlier towards the poor boy and calmed down as he tried to say again, “that’s good then… I’ll be on the rink anyway… you can… talk if you want” but he said those last words against his will and everyone in that room could tell how phony he sounded.

There was an awkward silence that hung thick in the air until Victor snapped out and decided to call on Yuuri instead as he said, “Yuuri… come on.. don’t frighten the poor boy – and he came all the way here to cheer you on” which was answered by a snort by Yuuri and that’s when Victor got mad as he made a face and made Yuuri turn his way as he said, “That’s it. Practice the quads on your own twenty times while I escort Minami out of here… you clearly aren’t in the right mindset to meet anyone right now” and ushered a frightened Minami out but before they reached the door, Victor stopped and turned to look at Yuuri whose head is hung low as he looked like a scorned lover but Victor managed to add, “When I get back, explain yourself”

Victor held the door for Minami as he ushered the poor boy out as he thought, ‘Seriously Yuuri… the boy is shaking’ as he looked at the sad kid beside him as he added as an afterthought, “… and what’s with the PDA? You NEVER initiate a hug… ever… not that I’m complaining” he sighed again as Minami stopped and Victor noticed that they were already out of Ice Castle without him knowing as Minami turned to him and asked hesitantly, “Um… Victor… I’m… sorry. It seems that I managed to anger Yuuri” and for the third time that morning, Victor sighed as he tapped the boy’s shoulder as he said, “Not your fault. Don’t worry… he seems like he’s had a rough morning… I’ll talk to him about it… I’ll make him call you to explain himself later”

When Victor returned to the rink, he saw Yuuri doing quads as he said earlier but he seems to be getting impatient and it irked Victor a bit that he doesn’t look like he’s even trying today at all but before he could call him out, he saw him look at his direction as they locked eyes, Yuuri stopped doing his quads and skated towards his direction. But as Yuuri skated towards him, he saw that his eyes are showing a lot of emotions from hurt to angry to something else – something raw and intense that he had to look away before he gets engulfed in an unknown flame.

Yuuri’s head was swimming with thoughts he didn’t bother with before. He remembered the questions that Phichit was asking him last night and thought, he’d have answered differently right now than what he told him last night. It was the first time he felt something like this – something he couldn’t control and something that hurt – a lot more than he’d like to admit. As he saw Victor exiting the door with Minami, he felt like he just wanted to just tear himself, limb from limb or smash stuff or punch someone or something around but since he only have his blades at hand, he decided to just skate and shake whatever he’s feeling.

‘Maybe I just lack sleep?’ he thought as he added, ‘Yeah, that’s probably it… and Phichit keeps on talking about stuff about Victor and Me last night that I – yeah, maybe I just need to skate’ So he wore his blades and did a lap around the rink before he started doing his quads. But as he does it, he remembered Phichit’s questions last night and decided to answer them now.

‘Have your friends or family members called you out about talking about Victor constantly? - Yes’ he answered his thoughts as he added, ‘but that’s because I’ve been his fan for a long time’

‘Do you binge watch his favorite show so you’d have something to talk about? – Yes’ he answered again as he added, ‘But that’s because he INSISTED that it’s a good show’

‘When you see him, do get flutters of excitement? Do you blush when he talks to you? – Again, Yes’ as his mind insisted, ‘Who wouldn’t?!! That guy has the body and face of gods – it should be illegal!’ and he missed his land. “That hurt” he said out loud as he stood up and returned to doing his quads as he checked again, ‘When he talks to you – about personal stuff… do you dread the end of the conversation or do you welcome it?’ he sighed as his mind answered, ‘I enjoy talking to the guy… he has lots of ideas and dreams he likes to talk about and he looks adorab –‘ he stopped himself as he missed another step and landed on his buttocks as he thought ‘Fuck. I was about to say what? Adorable? How can that guy be adorable?’ he stood up again and stopped himself from thinking about Phichit and his questions as he tried harder to focus on his routine but he keeps on missing a step. Somehow, he heard when the door opened and when he stopped, he locked eyes with an angry looking Victor as he thought, ‘He must have guessed I’m out of form’ and before he noticed it, he was skating towards the guy with Phichit’s last question in his head, ‘Do you hate it when others get too close to him?’ and as he stopped in front of Victor he knew the answer as he muttered, “I’m screwed.”

“Explain yourself” said Victor as he tilted his head to the side. He usually does this but today, it seemed to distract Yuuri a lot as he wanted nothing more to do than to run his hands through Victor’s hair over and over again but he tried to erase that thought and focus on Victor but instead of answering his question, Yuuri drowned out Victor’s voice as he felt his lips dry as he looked at Victor’s moving lips and he felt his face turned hot but sooner, he felt the cool hands of Victor on his face as he worriedly asked, “Are you okay?” which he replied as he stuttered, “I’m – I’m fine”

Victor watched as Yuuri bent down to take off his blades and when he did, he followed Yuuri towards the bleachers where they sat in silence until Yuuri started to speak as he said, “It was Phichit” which confused Victor a bit as he felt miffed for some reason as he asked, “I’m sorry – who?” but Yuuri wouldn’t even look at him as he continued to stare across the rink as he continued, “My old rink mate in Detroit… Phichit. You know, the one who placed second after me in that China match some months ago?” Victor honestly couldn’t put a face on the name as he just tried to humor Yuuri for now as he nodded a bit and Yuuri continued, “I… I talked to him last night and we talked about a lot of stuff. My training, the Grand Prix, my dreams – future stuff” and he stopped as Victor suddenly said, “Oh… that’s fine and all but I don’t see why it would bother you so much enough to scare Min –” he was cut as Yuuri suddenly held his hands without looking at him as he added, “We talked about love. He asked me if I’m interested in someone right now. If I have someone that makes me want to throw away my rink-dreams for”

Victor was taken aback when Yuuri admitted that but he’s still confused as to what made Yuuri this angry but if he’d be honest about himself, those questions were questions that he’d like Yuuri to answer too but he’s too afraid to ask them since he’s still unsure if he’d like to hear any answer. But as the silence continued, Yuuri took his hands and held it as he slipped his fingers through his and held it as he turned to look at him to finally voice out what he’s been thinking this whole time, “We talked about you” and this made Victor’s heart race as it beat erratically and he breathe in as he felt his emotions starting to overflow as he asked, “What – what did you talk about”

Yuuri laughed as he scooted closer to Victor close enough to let Victor’s hands go to be held by his right hand as his left hand hugged Victor sideways. He noted too, that Victor didn’t flinch nor did he stop him, instead, he’s relaxing more to his embrace which made him braver than he should as he finally let himself go as he turned to his side to look at Victor as he got lost a bit as he said, “I finally understand what Phichit meant” which was answered by a confused Victor as he asked, “Understand what?”

Yuuri smiled widely as he let himself go and showed Victor all of his emotions as he stared at him and said, “That I do understand love” and added, “… because I have you” and that made Yuuri’s heart race as once again he found himself speaking as he kept on, “I talked about you A LOT more than necessary to anyone, I watch your favorite show so we’d have something to talk about, I never want to end a conversation with you” and his gaze falters from Victor’s eyes as he let go of his hands to caress Victor’s lips – something Victor had done lots of times to him but it’s Yuuri’s first time to actually do the same to his lips and as it parted a bit, Yuuri thought that Victor is god damn sexy and that he really doesn’t want to share him to anyone as he finished, “And I DO… hate it when you talk to other guys.” And that’s all Victor needed to know before he too allowed himself to do something he’d wanted to do for a long time now, he kissed Yuuri – with passion and fear as Yuuri didn’t respond at first but when he did, they kissed gently yet passionately as they poured their hearts with words left unspoken yet heard.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

BONUS:

 

They kissed until their lungs begged for air and they had to let go absolutely and when they did, Yuuri gave him small kisses on his cheeks and lips as they get comfortable in each other’s arms. They stayed like that for a time until Victor sighed as he said, “Ugh. Now I feel bad” but after saying that he immediately thought back and said, “Not about our kiss mind you… cos I really liked that… but … about Minami” which made Yuri’s face fell as he remembered the kid as he said, “Oh. That kid” as his embrace tightened as if that kid would take him away so Victor explained as he said, “Don’t be like that… we were actually talking about you when you arrived” which made Yuri look at him as he added, “Oh yes. I was quite jealous actually because he said that he really likes you and that he’d wanted to confess his love to you whether you’d like it or not and then you went berserk on him like that” as he shook his head and finally said, “poor kid… if he knew that we’re together now… he’d be heartbroken”

Yuri’s ears perked up at his last words as he grinned from ear to ear as he asked, “We’re… together now?” which made Victor’s brow turn up as he asked, “Unless you don’t want to? Otherwise, we can just forget about –” he was cut when Yuri let him go and sat on Victor’s lap facing him as he kissed Victor deeply and pulled away as he said, “No. I want to. Let’s be a couple. I don’t ever want to let you go” and gave Victor’s lips another light kiss as he said, “I’ll call him later” he kissed him, pulled away and said, “I’ll tell him it’s not your fault” he kissed and pulled away and lowered his mouth to Victor’s ear as he whispered, “I’ll do whatever you want” and kissed him again – deeper this time and when they pulled away, Victor pouted at Yuri as he said, “You’re such a tease… you know that?” and added, “I knew I loved your Eros” and they both laughed.

They were lucky that they were the only one’s there. The owner and kids went on a vacation and they were allowed to use the rink however they want for themselves for the rest of the weekend and they made sure to make lots of memories together from then on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
